Saint Valentin - Valentine's Day
by Mr.Comatose Likes His 6 Bucks
Summary: TRADUCTION. Dean explique ce qu'est la Saint Valentin à Castiel.


Un nouvelle traduction d'une fic de Balder12, encore ^^ Je tiens à remercier toutes les reviews, c'est vraiment cool et je suis contente que les histoires plaisent et que mes trad le rendent bien =D

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Rating :** M

**Genre** : Fluff, romance, humour

**Pairing :** Dean Winchester / Castiel

**Disclaimers :** Supernatural appartient à la CW et ses créateurs, la fic à Balder12.

* * *

Dean faisait les courses dans un Walgreens en Floride centrale, fourrant des paquets de chips dans le panier pour lui et des barres énergétiques pour Sam. Il jeta un regard dépité aux réfrigérateurs qui ne contenaient rien de plus fort que de la bière.

"Je hais le Sud," maronna Dean à Castiel. "Pas d'alcool dans ce qui est sensé être un magasin pratique. En quoi c'est pratique ?" Castiel était certain que Dean se débrouillerait pour trouver de l'alcool ailleurs, mais il se dit que Dean n'apprécierait sûrement pas cette observation, alors il laissa couler.

Dean lui tapota le bras et désigna d'un signe de tête l'entrée du magasin. "Hey, regarde ce gamin", chuchota-t-il, montrant du doigt un garçon portant un sweat et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix neuf ans. Le garçon se tenait devant un étalage rouge et rose plein de rubans, regardant instamment de haut en bas. Il attrapa une boite rouge avec un noeud et commença à partir, fit demi tour, reposa la boîte et en prit une plus grosse, avec une unique rose tristounette. Il trottina vers les caisses pour payer.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable. "5:15 le 14 février. Combien tu paries que ça mère lui a rappelé que c'était aujourd'hui la Saint Valentin ?"

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Dean. "La Saint Valentin ?"

"Sérieux ?" dit Dean. "J'oublie parfois que tu viens d'un autre plan d'existence." Il tira le bas du trench coat de Castiel, le menant devant l'étalage.

"Ok, donc, quand un garçon - comme celui qui vient de filer - apprécie une fille, le jour de la Saint Valentin il est sensé lui acheter des sucreries, des fleurs, et une stupide carte en dentelle en forme de coeur" - là il montra les cartes rouges pendant au dessus de l'étalage-"et il espère que s'il dépense assez d'argent pour elle, elle voudra coucher avec lui". Dean réfléchit. "Ou si elle couche déjà avec lui, qu'elle voudra continuer de coucher avec lui."

"Donc, pendant la Saint Valentin, les femmes sont incitées à vendre leur corps contre des sucreries ? Et des cartes de voeux en forme d'organes ?" demanda Castiel. Cela semblait être une étrange tradition.

"Non... Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je veux dire, si t'es un mec, tu espères que oui. Mais tu peux pas leur présenter ça comme ça, ou elles te baiseront pas du tout. ça demande du tact. Les filles trouvent les paillettes et toutes ces conneries romantiques. Je crois."

Castiel désigna du doigt les boîtes au fond de l'étalage, chacune contenant des douzaines de petites cartes. "Si tu donnes une carte à la femme avec laquelle tu veux coucher, pourquoi en vendent-il autant ensemble ? Est ce que c'est pour... ?" Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir finir sa phrase.

Dean fit un large sourire. "Non, mais j'apprécie ce à quoi tu penses. Celles là sont pour les enfants."

"_Les enfants_ ?" Castiel était horrifié. "Pourquoi quelqu'un autoriserait des enfants à participer à ça ? Et pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'autant de cartes ?"

"Non, non, c'est pas ça," dit Dean, en riant et un peu embarrassé. Il baissa la voix. "Les gamins ne couchent pas, bon sang. " Il soupira. "D'accord, je suis peut-être trop sarcastique. La Saint Valentin ne sert pas seulement à mettre des filles dans ton lit. Enfin si, mais c'est aussi, genre, ce truc super mignon que les enfants font, pour montrer qu'ils s'apprécient. Et les mecs sont sensés acheter des trucs à leurs petites amies afin de montrer qu'ils s'en préoccupent assez pour mettre une alarme sur leur Iphone, pour leur rappeler quel jour c'est."

"Je vois," dit Castiel, qui ne voyait pas du tout. Il trouvait les parades amoureuses humaines incompréhensibles. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de les suivre il se retrouvait à s'autoridiculiser. Comme la fois où il avait choisit de prendre exemple sur Dr. Sexy, M.D. Il savait que Dean avait le béguin pour Dr. Sexy, peu importe le nombre de fois où il protestait en disant qu'il regardait la série pour sa trame médicale, il avait donc paru logique d'imiter le personnage. Dean s'était montré compatissant à ce propos, mais il avait été douloureusement clair qu'il n'était pas plus content des roses que l'était le soupirant de Dr. Sexy dans la série.

"Donc... maintenant que nous sommes... engagés" - Castiel n'était toujours pas sûr de comment décrire leur relation - "est-ce que je suis sensé faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?" Il avait eu l'impression à force de fréquenter les humains qu'on n'était pas sensé demander quelles étaient ses obligations sociales en général. Cependant, il préférait demander, même si c'était déplacé, plutôt que rester dans l'ignorance.

Dean avait l'air sincèrement effrayé. "Non ! Certainement pas. ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, et notre _truc_. Ne fais rien de lié à la Saint Valentin, Cas. Sérieusement. Rien de romantique n'arrivera aujourd'hui, rien du tout."

"Très bien, ça n'arrivera pas," le rassura Castiel. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi cette fête était une source de peur. Dean aimait les sucreries, et il voulait déjà coucher avec lui, bien que Castiel n'ait jamais dépensé quoique ce soit pour lui. Mais si Dean ne voulait pas la fêter, cela lui épargnait d'exhiber sa maladresse au travers d'un autre obstacle humain. Il n'allait pas se faire critiquer à cause de son cadeau.

Castiel passa voir de nouveau Dean après minuit, et le trouva dans une laverie automatique ouverte la nuit près du campus de la fac de la ville, attendant que ses vêtements sèchent. Les étudiants avaient recouvert le panneau d'affichage en liège accroché au mur de flyers rouges et roses à propos de fêtes de Saint Valentin, et de la projection de quelque chose appelé "Monologues du Vagin". L'un d'eux avait apparemment fabriqué l'affiche sur place, car un feutre rouge et un tas de paillettes roses étaient restés sur la table pliante bancale.

La nuit était douce pour un mois de février, et les sèches linges rendaient la pièce dépourvue d'air conditionné confinée et étouffante. Dean avait visiblement mit les mains dans le tas de paillettes à un moment donné, parce qu'elles brillaient désormais en longues traînées sur son visage là où il avait essuyé de la sueur. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets roses également, et son t-shirt noir aussi.

Dean releva les yeux au son des ailes de Castiel. "C'est moi, ou février est sensé être en hiver ?"

"Dans l'hémisphère nord." en convint Castiel. "Pourquoi fais-tu la lessive en plein milieu de la nuit ?"

"Cet idiot de Sam," dit Dean. "Si je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas sortir, il m'aurait suivit toute la soirée avec ses putains d'yeux de chien battu, en disant "_ça va_, Dean ? Est-ce que tu veux faire part de tes _sentiments_ ?" limite s'il m'aurait pas mis sous surveillance anti-suicide. Donc je lui ai dit que je sortais draguer des étudiantes au bar. Et je me suis dit que quitte à me cacher dans une laverie automatique, autant faire la lessive."

L'alarme du sèche linge sonna. Dean ramassa son sac et commença à fourrer les vêtements propres dedans. Castiel le lui prit et vida le sac sur la table, prenant garde d'éviter le tas de paillettes. Il avait observé Sam plier des vêtements récemment, alors qu'il l'écoutait se plaindre de comment Dean fourrait toujours leurs vêtements dans le sac, les laissant se froisser. Maintenant que Castiel savait comment faire, cela offensait son sens de l'ordre de voir Dean ne pas bien le faire. Il commença à plier.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire," dit Dean.

"Si, il y a besoin." Dean le regarda plier deux chemises, puis soupira et se joignit à lui. La pile nette et carrée de Castiel à côté du polygone plus impressionniste de Dean.

"Pourquoi Sam s'attendait à ce que tu sortes cette nuit en particulier ?" demanda Castiel, après un moment.

"La Saint Valentin c'est en gros le Noël des célibataires désœuvrés." Dean sourit, comme si cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. "Les filles sans rencards deviennent ridiculement désespérée. Même les sexy je veux dire. Si tu leur prête la moindre attention, et donne l'air d'être tout seul et triste, c'est gagné."

Castiel se rendit compte qu'il comprenait maintenant l'horreur de Dean à l'idée de la fêter. "Donc, si j'avais fait quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui, ça aurait été comme dire que je pense que tu es désespéré ? Et désirant bénéficier de faveurs sexuelles pour des sucreries ?"

Dean hésita. "Uh, non. En plus, maintenant que tu le présente comme ça, j'en ai vraiment pas envie. C'est juste que... La Saint Valentin c'est ce que les mecs font pour _les filles_ qu'ils aiment. C'est pour ça que c'est tout rose et plein de froufrous, parce que les filles aiment les trucs roses plein de froufrous . Enfin, certaines aiment ça, j'imagine. Mais pas moi, parce que je ne suis pas une fille. Je ne suis pas _la_ fille." Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la distinction que Dean essayait de faire entre "une" fille et "la" fille, mais il était sûr que Dean n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, alors il se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Je ne dis pas que _tu_ es la fille," continua Dean, comme si Castiel pouvait mal l'avoir prit. "Parce que je ne le pense pas du tout. Personne n'est la fille." Dean réfléchi. "Sauf Sam. Sam est définitivement une fille. Mais on est tous les deux des gars," conclut-il maladroitement.

Castiel évitait habituellement de rappeler à Dean qu'il n'était pas humain. Dean avait été élevé en apprenant à détester les monstres, et même si les Anges n'étaient pas des monstres, du point de vue de Castiel, il sentait que la frontière était un peu vague pour Dean. Il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance concernant la question, surtout en ce moment. Cependant, peu importe ce dont parlait Dean cela paraissait assez important pour que Castiel clarifie la situation.

"Tu comprends bien que je ne suis pas vraiment un homme, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il. "J'utilise juste un véhicule masculin. Les anges sont asexués. On ne se reproduit même pas sexuellement."

"Ok," marmonna Dean, "parce que ça rend le truc moins bizarre." Il observa un accroc sur le jean qu'il était en train de plier, puis continua, "Ok, donc, au Paradis, il n'y a pas de sexe et personne ne tombe amoureux. C'est discipline militaire tout le temps ? Parce que ça a l'air un peu déprimant."

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit Castiel. "Nous essayons de nous montrer aux humains de cette façon pour des raisons de propagande, mais tu as rencontré assez d'entre nous pour savoir que nous sommes tout aussi lunatiques et égocentriques que vous. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. On ne couche pas, donc personne ne "tombe amoureux" dans le sens où tu l'entends. Mais on s'aime, et nous sommes physiquement intimes. Nous ne sommes pas matériels comme vous l'êtes, alors nous pouvons occuper le même espace au même moment. On s'interpénètre."

Dean le regarda d'un air sceptique. "Mec, "interpénétrer" semble être un grand mot pour le sexe."

"Tu trouves que tout ressemble à un grand mot pour le sexe," dit Castiel. "J'ai expérimenté les deux, et ce n'est pas du tout la même chose."

"Est-ce que tes tentacules sont impliqués dans toute cette "interpénétration" ?" Dean souriait en coin.

"Non, parce que je _n'ai_ pas de tentacules," répondit Castiel d'un ton sec. Il avait une fois difficilement décrit sa vraie forme à Dean et depuis il était convaincu qu'il ressemblait à une pieuvre géante. Du moins, donnait l'air d'en être convaincu.

Dean roula des yeux. "Très bien, tes "membres préhensiles" alors, ou peu importe comment tu veux appeler ça."

"Ce sont des parties de mon corps Dean, donc oui, évidement que je touche les gens avec." Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean trouvait cela si étrange.

"Donc en gros, pas de sexe au Paradis, mais des tonnes de câlins tentaculaires ?" demanda Dean.

Castiel devait admettre que ce n'était pas complètement faux, les tentacules mis à part. "Si ça te plait de voir ça comme ça."

Castiel savait que Dean plaisantait en grande partie, et il était sûr que si Dean voyait sa vraie forme il finirait pas s'y habituer. Mais suite à la tentative de Castiel d'usurper le trône de Dieu, il s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis au Paradis. Il ne pourrait pas rentrer à la maison avant longtemps, si jamais il le pouvait. Ce que Dean pensait à propos des "tentacules" de Castiel était sans intérêt, il était peu probable que Dean les voient. Mais si Dean ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, Castiel n'allait pas lui apprendre la nouvelle maintenant.

"Bien," dit-il, et il se concentra sur le pliage d'un des t-shirt en flanelle de Dean. Dean continuait de plier également mais son regard glissa sur Castiel.

"Enfin, peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir un _petit_ câlin tentaculaire", dit prudemment Dean, comment s'il pensait avoir blessé Castiel.

Dean avait l'air inquiet et terriblement jeune, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ces ridicules paillettes qui s'étendaient sur son visage comme une deuxième couche de tâches de rousseur. Castiel voulut dire beaucoup de choses :"tu es magnifique", et "je t'aime", et "je suis désolé", et "ne meurs jamais". Mais ce n'était que des choses qui embarrasseraient Dean, ou le rendraient triste, et Castiel ne le voulait pas non plus. Il embrassa Dean à la place, plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Dean fut si prit par surprise qu'il lui fallut un moment avant de passer un bras autour du cou de Castiel et de lui rendre son baiser.

Quand Dean mit fin au baiser il ne recula que de quelques centimètres. "Très bien," dit-il. "T'as gagné. Pleins de câlins tentaculaires. Mais pas de trucs pervers." Il passa son pouce sur la joue de Castiel. "T'as des paillettes."

"Toi aussi," dit Castiel.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt. "Oh, bordel, je suis aussi brillant qu'un vampire !" Mais il souriait. Castiel essaya d'enlever les paillettes que Dean avait sur le visage sans grand succès. C'était surtout une excuse pour le toucher, de toute façon.

"Dean ?"

"Hum ?" Dean avait fermé les yeux et se laissait aller contre sa main.

"Je sais que je t'ai promis que rien du tout de romantique n'arriverait aujourd'hui, mais on peut quand même faire l'amour ?"

Dean ouvrit les yeux et fit un large sourire. "Je crois que tu peux me convaincre de faire une exception, juste pour cette fois."


End file.
